death_battle_fanon_wiki_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Simbiothero/Batman vs Spider-Man: El Amanecer de La Justicia
My Most Wanted Rematch (Remake) by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Batman--Spider-Man.jpg|Shiny Optimus 7 años han pasado desde el lanzamiento del Batman vs Spider-Man original, donde Spider-Man salio triunfante sobre el Protector de Gotham... Y hoy se encuentran una vez mas... ¿Spider-Man se llevara la victoria una vez mas? ¿O el Caballero Oscuro lograra ascender como triunfador? Interludio Nyxs: 7 años, ese el el tiempo que a pasado desde la original, y es hora de ver quien ganaria actualmente entre estos grandes heroes. thumb|centre|398px Blang: Batman, el Caballero Oscuro. thumb|centre|398px Nyxs: Y Spider-Man, el Amigable Vecino. Blang: Ella es Nyxs y Y soy Blang. Nyxs: Y sera nuestro trabajo analizar sus armamentos y habilidades para saber quien ganaría en una Death Battle. Batman (Empieza a sonar Beautiful Crime ) Nyxs: Thomas y Martha Wayne eran una pareja multimillonario y filántropa de la ciudad conocida como Gotham City, los cuales tenían un hijo, su nombre es Bruce Wayne. Blang: Pero esos dias acabaron, pues una noche, mientras Bruce y sus padres salieron de un cine una noche cuando se dirigieron hacia Park Row, un matón llamado Joe Chill armado con una pistola se acercó en un intento de robarles, pero salio mal, pues Joe termino matando a Thomas y Martha en frente del joven Bruce. Nyxs: Tiempo mas tarde, una noche, de pie ante las tumbas de sus padres, Bruce les hizo un solemne juramento de vengar sus muertes y combatir el crimen de la ciudad para hacerla un lugar mejor. Ventana Emergente: Durante un tiempo, Bruce creyó que el asesinado de sus padres fue organizado por la llamada Corte de Los Búhos, una corte secreta de Gotham. *'Nombre Completo: Bruce Wayne' *'Alias: Batman' *'Altura: 1 metro con 88/6 pies con 2 pulgadas' *'Miembro fundador de la Justice League' *'Es el héroe con mas sidekicks de todos' *'Tras la muerte de sus padres, fue criado por su mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth' *'Es uno de los héroes con mas novias (Por debajo de Spider-Man)' *'¡PORQUE SOY BATMAN!' Blang: Pero lo hace como se debe, pues este a la edad de 14, comenzó un viaje de 12 años por todo el mundo en busca de ser expertos en muchos campos de combate, entrenándose mental y físicamente. Tras regresar a Gotham, Bruce, a pesar de todas sus habilidades afinadas, sabía que algo le faltaba. Bruce creía que los delincuentes eran "cobardes y supersticiosos", y con el fin de liberar a su ciudad del mal, tuvo que convertirse en un símbolo tan aterrador que le permitiera infundir el miedo en los corazones de los criminales. Nyxs: El cual llego una noche donde un gran murciélago pasó a través de la ventana del estudio que alguna vez le perteneció a su padre. Bruce vio esto y recordó su miedo hacia los murciélagos cuando era niño. Entonces supo que ese iba a ser su símbolo, el Murciélago lo ayudaría a infundir terror en los corazones de los criminales, la razón por las cuales estos se alegran de ver la luz del sol... y de esa forma... Batman nació. Habilidades *'Condiciones máximas de un humano' **'Levantamiento: 1000 libras' **'Acróbata y atleta maestro' **'Puede sobrevivir 27 segundos en el vacío del espacio' *'Artista Marcial Experto' **'Es Maestro en un total de 127 artes marciales' *'Intelecto y estrategia de nivel genio' *'Maestro escapista, en la intimidacion, rastreo, mecanico, conductor, tirador, y sigilo' *'Detective experto' (Empieza a sonar Batman Arkham City Theme ) Nyxs: Gracias a su tiempo fuera de Gotham, Bruce se volvió un maestro en muchas artes, desde ser un maestro en muchas artes marciales hasta ser un maestro en el escape, pasando por ser un maestro en la intimidación hasta el rastreo, si, como si fuera un perro, además de tener la condición máxima que puede tener un ser humano normal. Blang: Bruce es un maestro en un total de 127, como serian kung-fu, karate, boxeo, entre muchas mas, incluso logrando combinarlos para hacer su propio estilo, haciéndolo uno de los mejores artistas marciales de DC, pero estando por debajo de Karate Kid o Lady Shiva. Nyxs: Hablando de Lady Shiva, gracias a su entrenamiento con esta, Bruce aprendió a predecir los movimientos de su rival. Bruce con su tiempo también se volvería un maestro del sigilo. Blang: Hay personajes sigilosos, pero Bats es una locura, hasta parece que puede teletransportarse, pues una vez hizo esto... Hasta el muy cabrón logro burlar a Superman e incluso les hizo el mismo truco a la Justice League ... ¡Dios, este tipo es una locura!¡Me niego a aceptar que no tenga ningún poder!¡pues tengan seguros que si me dijeran que puede teletransportarse yo me lo crearía! Nyxs: Ademas, Bruce también es un maestro en el arte del escape, siendo capaz de encontrar 3 formas de escapar de su celda cuando este fue inculpado de asesinado y sin tener sus herramientas en mano... Ventana Emergente: Batman se volvio maestro en el arte del escape gracias a ser entrenado por el padre de Zatanna. '' '''Blang: Dios, me hubiera tenido esa capacidad cuando conocí a tus padres...' Nyxs: Si, fue muy incomoda esa noche, pero continuemos... Bruce obviamente no puede salir a luchar al crimen así, claro, sera muy fuerte y todo, pero necesita protección para los golpes, disparos, entre otras cosas, por lo cual siempre lleva el batitraje con el. Batitraje *'Tejido de Nomex Reforzado' *'Prácticamente a prueba de balas' *'No conduce electricidad' *'Ignífugo' *'Capa aerodinámica' **'Puede tambien ser usada como planeador' *'Guantes con cuchillas' *'Esconde los latidos y la emisión de calor' *'Visión Nocturna e Infrarroja' *'Sistema de Navegación Tringulacion' (Empieza a sonar The Batman Opening 2 - Guitar Cover ) Blang: De ser lo que podrías encontrar en un puesto de los chinos a una jodida armadura que no parece molestarle en lo mas mínimo al moverse. Nyxs: Es traje de Bats es mas de lo que parece, pues muchos de sus detalles son mas que estéticos. La mascara o capucha posee un modo de vision nocturna, uno de aumento que le permite a Batman ver mas lejos, uno modo ultravioleta, ver gente invisible, un sonar que le permite ver mediante la ecologalizacion como lo harían los murcielagos de verdad, rayos x , entre otras cosas mas y solo hemos hablado de la vision. Blang: Pues la capucha también le permite escuchar en el espacio y tener un pequeño tazer en el cuello que también evita que le puedan quitar la capucha, incluso las "orejas" son realmente dos cuchillos . Nyxs: El traje es casi como un chaleco anti balas gigante, también evita muchas cosas mas como serian la electricidad y es ignífugo. además, también posee unas cuchillas en los brazos que pueden incluso cortar a traves del metal . Blang: La capa no solo es para molestar a Edna Moda al estar en contra de las capas, pues esta puede ser usada como planeador y al igual que su traje es ignífuga. Nyxs: Incluso el cinturon y las botas tienen lo sulyo, pues este puede emitir un total de 50,000 voltios, sistema que tambien tiene en todo su traje pero este corre un total de 200,000 voltios , mientras la botas son capaces de liberar grandes cortinas de humo . Ventana Emergente: El cinturon tambien posee un mini cañon sonico y un boton para llamar al Batimovil. Artefactos *'Bat-Gancho' *'Bombas de humo' *'Bat-a-rangs' *'Gel Explosivo' *'Transpondedor' *'Guantes Eléctricos' *'Secuenciador Criptográfico' *'Kit de Análisis Forense' *'Kit de Primeros Auxilios' *'Anillo y Bat-a-rang de kriptonita' *'Repelente para Tiburones' *'Bati-Targeta de Credito' *'Y la lista sigue y sigue..' Blang: El numero de cosas que tiene Bats en su cinturón es ridículo, y no es broma, tiene de casi todo. Nyxs: Es cierto, y todos estos artefactos los trae en su cinturón. Comenzando por su ya muy conocidos e insignia Bat-a-rangs, shurikens en forma de murcielago. Ventana Emergente: Batman es capaz de lanzar los Bat-a-rangs con la fuerza suficiente como para llegar a las 100 millas por hora. Nyxs: Los Bat-a-rangs posee una variación la cual explotan. Blang: Bats posee muchos artefactos, mas bien, demasiados, y nombrarlos todos y decir que hacen nos llevaría todo el santo día. Ventana Emergente: Batman también es capaz de lanzar dartos tranquilizantes, bolas, mas bat-a-rangs e incluso un pequeño tazer de sus guantes, Nyxs: El principal medio de transporte de Batman es el Batimovil, el cual mas que un auto es un tanque disfrazado. Ventana Emergente: Es Batimovil posee una armadura a prueba de balas, dos tanques de combustible auxiliares, alarmas de detección de calor y movimiento, detonación remota, escudos de energía, es inmune a los EMP, ganchos que pueden lanzar fuertes descargas eléctricas, redes, misiles, y granadas sonicas, '' (Empieza a sonar The Dark Knight Goes Rock/Metal ) '''Hazañas' *'Es considerado por Superman como el hombre mas peligroso del mundo.' *'A descubierto la identidad secreta de Superman en varias ocasiones, como funciona el anillo de Green Lantern, y un gran numero de crimenes.' *'A derrotado a Superman y a la Justice League...' *'A derrotado en múltiples ocasiones a Solomon Grundy' *'A evitado los Rayos Omega de Darkseid' *'Se a infiltrado en el Area 51 antes que fuera un meme... y también el Area 52.' *'Es el único miembro fundador de la Justice League sin ningún poder.' Nyxs: Aun siendo un simple humano, Batman a hecho grandes hazañas que le permiten estar entre seres de gran poder como Superman, Wonder Woman, y Flash. Blang: Si, hablando de Superman y la Justice League, Batman a sido capaz de vencer a Superman en varias historias e incluso a creado planes que puede usar contra cada miembro de la Justice League, planes que fueron robados y usados por Ra's Al Ghul, mostrando este que si eran efectivos. Nyxs: Bats a vencido en muchas ocasiones al súper zombie Solomon Grundy, y a muchos otros enemigos que lo superaban en fuerza física como serian Bane o Killer Croc. Blang: Bats incluso hizo la locura de esquivar los rayos omega de Darkseid, los putos rayos omega, los cuales pueden ser controlados a voluntad de Darkseid para que estos puedan ir a cualquier dirección y estos siempre impacten en su objetivo. Nyxs: E incluso se a infiltrado en el Area 51 antes que fuera un meme y tambien lo hizo con el Area 52, si, existe el Area 52. Blang: No por nada Superman catalogo a Bats como el hombre mas peligroso del mundo, pues este tipo puede hacer lo que sea. Debilidades *'Sigue siendo humano' *'De manera canónica, nunca a vencido a Superman, y si lo a hecho, es porque Superman se contenia para no matarlo por accidente' **'Pasa casi lo mismo con el resto de la Justice League' *'Gran parte de sus armas no son letales' *'Cuestionable sanidad mental' *'Aun por todas sus habilidades e intelecto, a sido vencido en un buen numero de ocasiones por villanos o héroes' *'El repelente para tiburones no funciona en el 99.99% de las situaciones' Nyxs: Realmente no... Veras, aun con toda su fuerza, inteligencia, e artefactos, Batman a sido vencido, siendo su derrota mas conocida a manos de Bane el cual le termino rompiendo la espalda, pues detrás de ese traje y artefactos, hay un ser humano común y corriente. Blang: También existe el problema de que muchas de sus armas no están diseñadas para matar, solo inmovilizar o desmayar a su objetivo. Además, incluso su famoso repelente para tiburones no funciona en el 99.99% de las situaciones, y lo digo por experiencia propia. Nyxs: Pero aun despues de la derrota, Batman siempre se levanta y sigue luchando, pues aunque lo no parezca ese es su verdadero poder, su fuerza de voluntad, una fuerza que lo hace el caballero de la noche y el protector de Gotham. thumb|center|335px|Desde el minuto 28:44 al 28:50 Spider-Man (Empieza a sonar Serenata) Nyxs: Richard y Mary Parker eran dos agentes de la CIA, los cuales murieron en un accidente de avión, dejando solo a su hijo, Peter Benjamin Parker. Blang: Durante gran parte de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, Peter estuvo al cuidado de sus tios, Ben y May, los cuales lo trataron y cuidaron como si fuera su hijo. Nyxs: Peter creció como un chico timido e inseguro, pero muy inteligente, lo que hacia que tuviera los halagos de sus profesores pero las burlas y maltraídos de sus compañeros de clases como seria el bravucón de su escuela, Flash Thompson. Sin embargo, todo este cambiaría el día donde Peter junto a toda su clase fueron a una exposición científica, pues una arana que había sido afectada por la radiación mordio a Peter. Blang: Esto en condiciones realistas mataría a Peter por el cáncer creado por la radiación, pero como esto es un comic, Peter desarrollaría poderes arácnidos proporcionares de una arana y otra habilidades como seria pegarse a la paredes o un sexto sentido que lo alertaría del peligro. Nyxs: Peter al ver sus nuevos poderes, decidió usarlos para ganar dinero para poder ayudar en su hogar al entrar al mundo de la lucha libre. Un día, Peter dejaría escapar a un ladrón que le había robado al que conducía el programa, al decir que no era su problema. Blang: Pero como el karma es una perra, Peter pago el precio por haber dejado ese ladrón ir. Se escucha un disparo. Nyxs: Ese precio fue la vida de su tío, Ben, el cual recibiría un disparo que lo mataría. Peter usaría sus poderes para encontrar al responsable, descubriendo que el responsable fue el mismo ladrón que dejo ir. Desde ese día, Peter promedio usar sus poderes para ayudar a los demás, pues como diría su tío "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" Ventana Emergente: Mas tarde se revelaría que Ben estaba fuera de su casa porque este habia tenido una discusión con May, la cual decía que era por algo sin importancia, y este porque creía que May estaba aun enojada, decidiera irse a caminar un rato. *'Nombre Completo: Peter Benjamin Parker' *'Alias: Spider-Man' *'Altura: 1 metro con 78/5 pies y 10 pulgadas' *'Peso: 76 Kilos/167 Libras' *'Miembro fundador de los New Avengers' *'Hermano de sangre de Wolverine' *'Según Cable, sera recordado como el héroe mas grande' *'A sido el héroe con mas novias.' (Comienza a sonar Spectacular Spider-Man Intro - Cover Español ) Nyxs: Gracias a la picadura, Peter gano fuerza, velocidad, reflejos, durabilidad, y otras habilidades. La fuerza de Peter se vuelve la proporcionar a la de una arana, aun cuando esto no parezca nada, las aranas son capaces de levantar un total de 170 veces su peso, y sabiendo que Peter pesa un total de 76 kilos, haciéndolo capaz de levantar 12 toneladas e incluso casi 13 toneladas, siendo capaz de levantar autos o incluso vagones de tren . Blang: Incluso hay momentos donde Peter a logrado levantar mas, pues en ciertos momentos. Peter a logrado aguantar todo el peso del edificio del Daily Bugle, soportar todo el peso de un jet , o levantar tanques los cuales normalmente pesan 50 toneladas . Nyxs: Spidey no solo levanta mucho, también golpea muy fuerte, siendo capaz de vencer a una persona normal con un solo dedo y usando mas fuerza fue capaz de abrir una puerta de acero de una patada . Blang: Spidey también tiene piernas muy fuertes, siendo capaz de saltar de edificio a edificio . Ventana Emergente: En una ocasión logro cubrir una buena cantidad de metros al reunir buena partes de sus piernas en tan solo 0.02 segundos . Habilidades y Poderes *'Intelecto Nivel Genio' *'Maestro en su propio arte marcial: Los Caminos de La Araña' *'Capacidad de trepar por las paredes' *'Superfuerza' *'Supervelocidad y reflejos sobrehumanos' *'Aguante y durabilidad sobrehumanos' *'Resistencia a ciertos químicos' *'Sentido Arácnido' *'Mudar de piel' **'No, no es broma' Nyxs: Peter es tan resistente como para recibir golpes del Punisher es toda la cara y resistirlos casi como si nada, ser pisado por Goliath, ser aplastado por una buena cantidad de autos, o incluso salir disparado de un edificio, entrar a otro para luego salir de este, y al final caer al fin al suelo. Blang: Peter es uno de los héroes mas difíciles de atrapar por su gran agilidad, pues este a mostrado ser capaz de esquivar rayos incluso estando en medio del aire. Nyxs: Mas su sentido arácnido, un sexto sentido una especie de respuesta clarividente ha una variedad de fenómenos o causas que amenazan la seguridad o la vida de Peter, y que le ha salvado la vida incontables veces previniéndole del peligro aún antes que este ocurra, hacen a Peter casi intocable. Ventana Emergente: Su sentido arácnido no identifica la naturaleza del peligro, pero sí le avisa de donde este proviene y que tan peligroso es, permitiéndole reaccionar aún antes que el peligro realmente se manifieste y en la dirección adecuada para esquivarlo, anularlo o contraatacarlo. '' (Empieza a sonar Sin Importar que Cueste ) '''Blang: Gracias a la picadura, Peter obtiene las habilidades esperadas que tendría una araña, ya saben como seria trepar paredes, pero por alguna razón no le permite lanzar telarañas, aunque creo que seria porque seria muy raro ver a Spider-Man lanzar telarañas por el culo.' Nyxs: Aunque por un tiempo Peter si era capaz de lanzar tela por sus muñecas, pero para compensar la mayoría del tiempo la ausencia de lanzar tela de manera natural, Spidey siempre tiene a su disposición sus lanza telaraña. Blang: Los lanza telaraña son dispositivos individuales. Se usa uno en cada muñeca. Puede disparar hilos finos de un "fluido telaraña" a alta presión para pegar a quien sea, siendo estas mas duras de lo que parecen. Nyxs: Peter puede manipular la forma de sus propias telaranas, siendo capaz de crear con estas cosas como serian un paracaidas, un planeador, un escudo anti balas, o simplemente lanzar bolas de tela como una clase de proyectiles no letales. Ventana Emergente: Las telas de Peter poseen variaciones de estas como serian la de hielo, fuego, ácida, taser, cubiertas de plomo, magnéticas, sonicas, mata plagas, Red-de-cemento-de-secado-rápido, y Red-espuma expandible. Nyxs: Peter en cierto momento perdió su sentido arácnido, haciéndolo en cierta manera tan vulnerable como cualquier ser humano, pero con la ayuda de Shang Chi, Peter lograría desarrollar su propio arte marcial, Los Caminos de la Arana. Blang: Pero al contrario que el estilo de cierto perdedor de Street Fighter vestido de rosa, el estilo de Peter si funciona, permitiéndole vencer a tres villanos que también tenían sus poderes además de lo que ya tenían. Nyxs: Incluso con este logro vencer a Julia Carpenter como Madame Web, la cual había obtenido poderes como serian clarividencia, telepatía, precognición, presentimiento y puede ver el futuro lo que le posibilita adelantarse a cualquier acontecimiento o movimiento, entre otros poderes, pero incluso con estos, esta jamas logro impactar ni un solo golpe. Ventana Emergente: Peter también desarrollo un golpe asesino, sin embargo, este jamas lo a mostrado hasta el momento. Hazañas *'A sido capaz de derrotar seres como Hulk o Firelord, incluso a derrotado a los Sinister Six en muchas ocasiones aun siendo superado en numero' *'Se a ganado el respeto de muchos otros héroes' *'Soporto todo el peso del edificio del Daily Bugle' *'Fue capaz de matar de miedo al asesino del Tio Ben... literal' *'Destinado a ser el maestro de Hope Summers' *'Descubrió las Partículas Parker' *'Desarmo una bomba que Tony Stark y Reed Richards no pudieron. ' *'A derrotado a artistas marciales del nivel de Iron Fist, Capitán America, o Daredevil' Nyxs: Peter a vencido muchas veces a los Sinister Six aun siendo superado en numero, o artistas marciales del nivel de Iron Fist o Daredevil. Blang: Incluso a vencido a FireLord, uno de los heraldos de Galactus, el solo, lo que sorprendió a los Avengers del poder de Peter. Nyxs: También logro vencer a un Silver Surfer que estaba siendo controlado por Carnage, algo que demuestra que aunque Peter no tenga un gran poder destructivo como muchos héroes como serian Hulk o Thor, este tiene la fuerza, velocidad, reflejos, y habilidades necesaria para igualar o incluso superar a los mas fuertes con mucho esfuerzo. Blang: Peter tambien descubrió las llamadas Partículas Parker, las cuales son fuentes de energía ilimitada que esta al nivel de personajes como son Sentar, Hulk, o la Fuerza Fénix. Nyxs: Hablando de la Fuerza Fenix, Peter fue capaz de sobrevivir a una paliza dada por un Colossus y una Magik que tenían la Fuerza Fenix, y no solo sobrevivir, incluso logro hacer que estos pelearan entre ellos por la Fuerza Fénix, haciendo que ambos pelearan y terminaran ambos derrotados, algo que ningún otro Avenger había logrado. Debilidades *'Ciertos químicos pueden anular su sentido arácnido.' *'Su traje es pésimo como camuflaje' *'Debe constantes deudas por su falta de dinero' *'Fallo en salvar a Gwen Stacy' *'Se culpa por la muerte de su tío' *'Fue capaz de dar su propio matrimonio para salvar a su tia y hacer que todos olviden su identidad secreta' *'Pesticida anti-arañas, Cloruro de Etilo' Blang: Incluso por esas hazañas, Peter por alguna razón es débil al cloruro de etilo, lo que puedes encontrar en los mata insectos... Algo que lo pienso tiene un poquito de sentido. Nyxs: Además de deper muchas veces grandes cantidades de dinero, aunque por un tiempo, Peter tuvo su propia compañía, pero como a Marvel no le gusta que Peter sea feliz ni por 5 minutos, Peter la terminaría perdiendo. Blang: Además que hay ciertos químicos que pueden anular su sentido arácnido. Nyxs: Sin embargo, como lo dijimos antes, con o sin sentido arácnido, Spidey es uno de los mas grandes héroes de Marvel y uno de los mas grandes del mundo de los comics. thumb|center|335 px|Desde el minuto 0:15 al 0:28 DEATH BATTLE Spidey vs Bats Inter.jpg (Comienza a sonar Cold) ''- Gotham City'' ''- 12:35 PM'' El Joker... The Riddler... Bane... Killer Croc... Penguin... Scarecrow... ¿Que tienen en comun todos ellos? Sencillo... Estan muertos... Hace un poco mas de tres meses el Joker había cruzado la linea, llevando a Batman a un punto de nunca retorno. El Joker había capturado a Batman y a Alfred. Siendo Alfred asesinado y devorado por una hienas que tenia este, mientras Batman solo podía ver como el que había sido su padre moría, pues este estaba atado a una silla sin la posibilidad de escapar... Pero no termino la tortura para Bruce... El Joker habia logrado capturar a Damian, el hijo de Bruce, matandolo enfrente de este.... "Padre..." habían sido las ultimas palabras del joven Robin... Jim Gordon y su hija Barbara o Batgirl también habían sido capturados. Bruce y Jim solo podían ver como Barbara era violada por los hombres del Joker para al final cortarle las piernas con una sierra y terminar la vida de Batgirl al cortarla de manera vertical con la misma sierra... Jim fue el siguiente, siendo este empalado y dejado su cuerpo aun empalado y desnudo en medio de Gotham... Selina Kyle o tambien conocida como Cat Woman también había sido capturada, pero con alguien mas... La hija que Selina y Bruce habian tenido hace tiempo... Ambas fueron violadas y al final quemadas vivas... Antes de morir, su hija, la cual antes nunca le habia dirijido la palabra le dijo una sola cosa... "Matalo..." Tim Drake fue capturado tambien, siendo su miembro partido y al final este fue mutilado... Por suerte, Bruce logro ser rescatado por Red Hood y Huntress... El Joker queria "liberarlo" de la carga de tener compañeros de los cuales preocuparse para que su atención pueda recaer totalmente en él... Cosa que al final le costo la vida... Bruce Wayne había muerto, solo quedaba Batman... Ahora toda la ciudad le temia o lo querian muerto... Pues este comenzo a matar a los criminales sin dudar junto a Red Hood y Huntress... Batman había cortado todo lazo con los que algunas vez fueron sus amigos... Steve Rogers... Clark Kent... Tony Stark... Reina Soho... y su hermano de otra madre... Peter Parker... Dick Grayson o tambien conocido como Nightwing trato de hablar con Bruce, pero sus intentos eran inutiles... Por lo cual decidio llamar a Peter, en un ultimo intento de que Bruce abriera los ojos o si no este tendria que enfrentar a los Justice Avengers... La lluvia caia con fuerza esa noche, notando se gracias a varios rayos que caían que dos personas se columpiaban por los edificios, eran Spider-Man y Masane Amaha, usando Peter sus telaaranas y Masane sus tentaculos. Peter y Masane se detuvieron en un edificio cercano. Masane: '''¿Sabes donde esta Bruce? '''Spider-Man: '''Si, esta cerca. '''Masane: ¿Y que hay de Jason y Helena? Spider-Man: 'Dick me dijo que estaban al otro lado de la ciudad, necesito que vayas y trates de distraerlos mientras Yo hablo con Bruce. '''Masane: '¿Estas seguro? '''Spider-Man: '''Si. '''Masane: '''Bien... Masane se acerco a Peter y levanto parte de su mascara, dándole un beso en los labios antes de irse. Peter bajo completamente su mascara, viendo como Masane se iba. Ya cuando este la perdió de vista dijo... (Empieza a sonar Beautiful Lie ) '''Spider-Man: Se que estas ahí, Bruce... Detras de Peter, oculto en las sombras, estaba Bruce... No, Batman... Batman: '''¿A que has venido, Peter? '''Spider-Man: '''Vine a hablar, Bruce, no a pelear, a hablar, '''Batman: No hay nada de que hablar. Spider-Man: Claro que lo hay, haz estado matando criminales en los últimos meses, ese no eres tu, Bruce. Batman: Bruce Wayne esta muerto, Peter... Spider-Man: '''No te excuses en eso. '''Batman: No sabes lo que me hizo. Spider-Man: 'No, no lo se, pero esa no es excusa para hacer lo que estas haciendo. '''Batman: '¡¿Tu quien eres para juzgarme?! Grito el murcielago mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Peter. '''Batman: ¡Tu no sabes lo que me hizo! (Empieza a sonar ULTRAnumb - Instrumental ) Spider-Man: '''No, no lo se, pero incluso yo se que lo que haces no se debe... ¡Batman es justicia!¡Alguien que no solo quiere que su ciudad sea un lugar mejor, es alguien que quiere un mundo mejor!¡Tu solo eres venganza e ira!¡Tu no eres Batman! '''Batman: Vete de mi ciudad. Spider-Man: No. Batman vs Spider-Man by Simbiothero.jpg Batman vs Spider-Man 2 - Sprite by Simbiothero.jpg FIGHT! (0:21) Batman saca dos bat-a-rangs al mismo tiempo que se arma con otros dos. Peter esquiva los bat-a-rangs, para luego comenzar a esquivar los ataques de Batman, el cual usa los otros dos bat-a-rangs como si fuera unas clases de cuchillos. Peter, gracias a su gran agilidad, logra esquivar los ataques de Bruce, comenzando a dispararles bola de telaraña. Bruce usa su capa como escudo, logrando bloquear las bolas de telaraña de Peter, comenzando a correr hacia Peter. Bruce ya estando cerca de Peter, trata de darle un derechazo directo a la mandíbula, pero Peter logra bloquear el golpe. Bruce logra impactarle un buen golpe a Peter en el estomago, abriendo la defensa de este, comenzando a darle un combo de golpes y patadas a Peter que finaliza con una patada que lo lanza fuera del edificio. Peter lanza una telarana a un edificio cercano, columpiándose hacia este y pegándose a una de sus paredes. Bruce comienza a saltar de edificio a edificio mientras lanza bat-a-rangs. Peter los logra esquivar, sin embargo, su sentido arácnido se activa, viendo Peter que una luz comienza a salir de los bat-a-rangs, solo significando algo... son explosivos. Peter da un fuerte salto hacia el edificio donde esta Bruce un segundo antes que los bat-a-rangs exploten, logrando con este salir del radio de la explosión. Bruce sigue lanzando bat-a-rangs contra Peter, el cual logra esquivarlos aun estando en medio del aire, preparando un puñetazo en el momento que llegue con Bruce, sin embargo, Bats usa su batigancho, comenzando a columpiarse gracias a esta hacia otro edificio. Peter: '''¡Hey! Batman comienza a planear hacia un edificio cercano, logrando llegar a su azotea, viendo como Spider-Man se aproxima. Peter crea una resortera improvisada con sus telaranas, lanzándose hacia Bruce. Batman al ver esto, rápidamente hacia un circulo a su alrededor con gel explosivo. En el momento que el pie de Peter tiene contactó con el pecho de Bruce, este activa el detonador, haciendo que el gel explosivo explote, haciendo que ambos héroes entre al edificio, cayendo ambos de espaldas. Batman es el primero en levantarse, siendo seguido por Spider-Man, pero para la sorpresa del héroe de New York, Batman habia desaparecido, o mas bien, se estaba ocultando entre la oscuridad, viendo Batman a Spider-Man en la oscuridad, Peter comienza a caminar con extremo cuidado, sin saber que Bruce se comenzaba a acercar desde atrás con un bat-a-rang en una de sus manos. Bruce lanza el bat-a-rang, pero antes que este pueda tocar a Peter, el sentido arácnido se activa, haciendo que este se voltee rápidamente, lanza una telaraña, y le devuelva el bat-a-rang a Bruce, el cual lo logra esquivar. El bat-a-rang impacta y explota en una pared, sin embargo, o importante es que la explosión revelo la ubicación de Bruce. Peter comenzó a correr hacia Bruce, lanzando un golpe que impacta la pared que estaba detrás del vigilante de Gotham, pues este se había quitado en el ultimo momento. Batman da un salto hacia atrás y comienza a lanzar de sus guantes dartos y bat-a-rangs. '''Spider-Man: (En su mente) ¿De donde saca tantos bat-a-rangs? Peter comienza esquivando cada darto y bat-a-rang, pero este mientras esquiva, cambia la formula de sus telarañas, despues comienza a lanzar bolas de esta que impactan cada darto y bat-a-rang, lo cuales al tener contacto con las bolas de tela, estos se derriten, esto se debe a que Peter cambio la formula a la ácida. Batman saca y lanza un bat-a-rang explosivo al mismo tiempo saca de su cinturon lo que parecia ser una granada. El bat-a-rangs explota antes que este toque la bola de tela, momento que Bruce aprovecha para lanzar la granada, la cual cae a los pies de Peter. La granada explota antes que Peter pueda reaccionar, haciendo esta que Peter sea congelando, repelando de esa manera que era una granada congelante. Peter comienza a salir del hielo, pero antes que este pudiera salir completamente del hielo, Bruce comienza a correr hacia este mientras activa sus guantes eléctricos, impactándole un golpe directo a Peter en el pecho, recibiendo este una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Peter retrocedió algo aturdido por el golpe, sin embargo, Bruce comienza una serie de golpes a Peter aun con los guantes eléctricos activados. bruce trata de darle otro golpe a Peter pero este logra sujetarlo del brazo y lanzarlo con fuerza hacia una pared, haciendo que Bruce la atraviese en su totalidad, cayendo en otra habitación. Batman se levanta del suelo, comenzando a caminar hacia otra pared que tiene dos ventanas a cada lado, activando al mismo tiempo un dispositivo de su cinturón. Peter da un salto directo hacia Bruce, listo para darle un puñetazo, pero sin ningún aviso, una cantidad absurda de murcielagos entra por las ventanas del edificio, haciendo retroceder a Peter y cayera al suelo. Peter se levanta del suelo, teniendo a una gran cantidad de murcielagos encima suyo incluso teniendo algunos mordiéndolo. Peter comienza a correr hacia Bruce aun con los murcielagos rodeandolo, logrando embestir al vigilante de Gotham, atravesando ambos la pared y cayendo a la calle. (Quiten la musica) Peter y Bruce se levantan del suelo muy adolorido, teniendo Peter marcas en todo su cuerpo por los murcielagos que lo mordieron pero no era nada que su factor de curación no pudiera arreglar. Spider-Man: ¿Terminamos? Batman: '''No... El sentido arácnido de Peter se activa... ... ... thumb|centre|358px (Empieza a sonar Hot Wind Blowing ) Peter da un gran salto, logrando salir del camino del Batmobile. Bruce da también un gran salto pero para entrar dentro de su vehículo. '''Spider-Man: '''Oh, no... Bruce presiona un botón dentro del Batmobile, lanzando este dos misiles que van directo hacia Peter, pero este logra esquivarlos, comenzando a columpiarse lejos del auto de Batman, empezando asi una perseguision por toda Gotham. Bruce le lanza de todo a Peter, el cual logra esquivar los misiles gracias a su sentido aracnido y su gran agilidad. Peter se pega a un edificio y da un gran salto directo al Batmobile, tratando de golpearlo, sin embargo, Bruce rapidamente activa e escudo de energía del Batmobile, haciendo que en el momento que Peter trato de golpearlo, este fuera lanzado por los aires, momento que Bruce aprovecho para lanzarle otro misil que Peter por suerte logro esquivar por muy poco. Peter le lanza una telarana al misil que Bruce lanzo y comienza a girar en el aire, logrando redireccionarlo y hacerlo volar contra el Batmobile, sin embargo, Bruce logra esquivar por muy poco el misil, saliendo el Batmobile con danos menores. La pelea continua por toda Gotham, Peter ve que hay personas aun en las calles, las cuales las pone en lugares seguros para que estos no fuera afectados por la pelea, además, todo el caos que pasaba llamo la atención de las autoridades, las cuales comenzaron a movilizarse, también llamando la atención de la prensa, teniendo Peter y Bruce un helicóptero de las noticias encima suyo, pero no siendo los únicos a quienes llamo, pues los Justice Avengers comenzaron a ir a Gotham para acabar de una vez por todas con la ola de asesinados de bruce si Peter no lo lograba. Bruce presiono un botón dentro del Batmobile, lanzando este una garra que iba directo hacia Peter, sin embargo, este logro esquivarla y acercarse al Batmobile, cayendo este en su parte delantera. Peter comenzó a golpear el vidrio del Batmobile para sacar a Bruce de su interior, pero algo que Peter no se espero, era que Bruce comenzara a hacer que el Batmobile comenzara a girar sin ningún aparente control, haciendo que Peter fuera lanzado hacia una de las patrullas de policia que perseguían al Batmobile, la cual curiosamente tenia en su interior al Detective Bullock, el cual había tomado el puesto de comisionado tras la muerte de Gordon. Peter lanza una telaraña, comenzando a columpiarse, logrando quedar delante del Batmobile, sin embargo, lo que Bruce no esperaba, fuera que Peter cayera de pie delante suyo. (Quiten la Musica) Peter concentra gran parte de su fuerza en uno de sus puños, y en el momento que el Batmobile esta a unos centímetros de el, Peter lanza un golpe tan fuerte a la parte delantera del Batmobile que este es lanzado por los aires, entrando este por las ventanas de un edificio... La Torre Wayne. La policía y los Equipos S.W.A.T. comienzan a rodear el edificio, mientras Batman comienza a subir las escaleras que lo llevarían al techo, mientras que este llama al Batwing, pues tiene que ir ahora a la Batcave para recuperarse un poco. '''Batman: Jason, Helena, vuelvan a la Batcave ¿Me copian? Batman dice por su comunicador, pero nadie responde. ¿Razon? Masane. Ella había logrado encontrar a Jaon y Helena, los cuales supusieron que Peter iría contra Bruce. Ambos trataron de vencer a Masane, sin embargo, Masane los había logrado derrotar, dejandolos inconscientes para luego llamar a los Justice Avengers para que vinieran por ellos, pues gracias a su credencial de los Justice Avengers esta supo que estos estaban en camino por la pelea que estaban teniendo Peter y Bruce. Bruce logro llegar al techo de la torre, viendo como el Batwing se acercaba rápidamente a su posición, sinembargo, antes que el Batwing pudiera llegar, algo logra derribarlo, haciendo que este caiga en llamas a las calles de Gotham. Batman: '''¡No! Bruce ve que quien fue el que lanzo el Batmobile fue Peter. '''Spider-Man: Ya a sido suficiente, Bruce. Batman: Tu sabes mejor que nadie que no voy a parar... Tengo que hacerlo, Peter... Por Alfred, por Damian, por Gordon, por Barbara, por Selina, por Sarah, por Tim... Tengo que hacerlo por todos ellos. Spider-Man: ¡Pero no de esta forma, Bruce!¡Solo mírate!¡A Alfred no le gustaría verte de esa forma! Batman: '''¡Ni lo menciones!¡¿Tu que sabes, Peter?!¡A ti no fue quien torturaron y obligaron a ver morir a sus cercanos!¡¿Como te sentirias si Norman te hubiera secuestrado, y te hubiera obligado ver como violaban y mataban a Masane y a Rihoko?!¡Dime! '''Spider-Man: Tienes razón en algo, y es que no se lo que sientes, Bruce, pero puedo darme una idea de como te sientes, el ver como alguien cercano a ti muere y no puedas hacer algo... Yo creía que tu lo entendías... Yo quería matar al Joker al igual que tu, quería matarlo al igual que a Norman, no pasaba ni una noche que soñaba en someterlos a las peores torturas que han sometido a otros y luego matarlos... Pero si me atrevía a hacerlo... Jamas iba a regresar a ser el mismo... Y ahora tengo la prueba en ti... Por lo cual... Te pido, no, te suplico, que pares, ya ha sido suficiente... Batman: No puedo... Lo siento... Spider-Man: '''Perdóname. '''Batman: '''Yo tambien. (Empieza a sonar It has to be this way ) Batman activa sus guantes eléctricos, lanzándose contra Spider-Man. Batman lanza el primer golpe, el cual Spider-Man logra esquivar para luego lanzar un golpe directo al rostro de Batman, el cual retrocede unos pasos hacia atrás por el golpe. Batman saca varios bat-a-rangs y los lanza contra Spider-Man, el cual los esquiva mientras corre hacia Batman. Batman saca una de sus granadas congelantes, lanzándola hacia Spider-Man, el cual la esquiva con un gran salto, terminando atrás de Batman. Spider-Man lanza una telarana directo a Batman, dándole en su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia el de un tirón, mientras se prepara para darle un punetazo. Batman al ver lo que Spider-Man hará, activa uno de sus guantes eléctricos, lanzando un golpe con este al mismo tiempo que Spider-mMan, chocando sus dos puños, terminando Spider-Man electrocutado, pero Batman también sufrió danos, terminando con dolor en el brazo. Batman cae cerca de un Spider-Man que esta un poco aturdido. Bats saca dos bat-a-rangs explosivos que lanza hacia Spidey, sin embargo, Spidey usa sus telaranas, creando un escudo con estas, bloqueando la explosión con su escudo. Spider-Man lanza su escudo hacia Batman, el cual lo esquiva de un salto. Batman corre hacia Spider-Man, lanzando un golpe directo a su rostro, sin embargo, el héroe arácnido logra esquivar el golpe y lanzando el uno directo al estomago del murcielago, haciendo a Batman vomitar un poco de sangre por la fuerza del golpe. Batman no se rinde y lanza una serie de golpes usando su propio estilo marcial, sin embargo, Peter logra bloquear o esquivar los golpes y patadas de Batman usando su estilo marcial, Los Caminos de la Arana, al mismo tiempo que le da una serie de golpes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, tanto en brazos y piernas hasta en torso y cara. Batman lanza de sus guantes dartos directos a Spider-Man, aprovechando su corta distancia, sin embargo, Spider-Man logra esquivar los dartos y darle un golpe directo a Batman en el pecho. Batman, aun con un gran dolor por el golpe recibido, saca otros dos bat-a-rangs que usa como cuchillas. Spider-Man esquiva los ataques, sin embargo, Batman logra encajarle uno de estos en su pierna izquierda. Spider-Man da un quejido de dolor, pero antes que este pueda hacer algo, Batman logra hacerle un corte con el otro bat-a-rang en el pecho de manera horizontal, haciendolo un corte que le pasa por casi todo el pecho. Batman activa otra vez sus guantes eléctricos, tratando de sujetar de la cabeza a Spider-Man, sin embargo, Spider-Man logra atraparlo de los antebrazos, comenzando un forcejeo entre ambos héroes. Spider-Man toma ventaja en el forcejeo y le logra impactar un fuerte cabezazo a Batman en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz por el impacto. Batman, algo atontado, lanza un golpe directo a Spider-Man, pero este lo esquiva fácilmente, sujetandolo del antebrazo y comenzando a darle golpes en las costillas, logrando romperle varias. '''Spider-Man: '''Es hora de acabar con esto. Spider-Man le impacta un fuerte golpe a Batman en la mandíbula, lanzandolo por los aires, comenzando su ataque final... '''MAXIMUM SPIDER thumb|centre|318px (4:46) K.O! Batman cae al suelo y con su armadura hecha pedazos pero inconsciente, mientras Spider-Man cae a su lado de pie. Tiempo mas tarde... (Comienza a sonar There is no plan ) Bruce despierta de cabeza y atado por telaranas, este trata de liberarse, sin embargo, este se da cuenta que no tiene su cinturón o sus guantes con cuchillas. Bruce se da cuenta que Peter esta dándole la espalda y viendo al horizonte. (1:08) Spider-Man: '''Tu sabias que terminaría de esta forma, Bruce. '''Batman: Tuve que verlo venir... Que tu también te pondrías en mi contra, Peter... Spider-Man: ¡¿Crees que esto para mi es sencillo?!¡Bruce, yo te admiraba!¡Tu mente, tu consciencia, el como ayudabas a otros, el como jamas te rendías!¡Pero renunciaste a eso y decidiste volverte en lo que juraste jamas convertirte!¡En un criminal!¡En eso te convertiste, Bruce!¡Un criminal! Batman: '''...Debía hacerlo. '''Spider-Man: No, no debías... Peter ve detrás suyo y ve como el Quinjet con los Justice Avengers se acerca. Spider-Man: '''Vas a recibir ayuda, Bruce... Quieras o no... Peter lanza una telaraña a un edificio cercano, comenzando a columpiarse lejos del lugar. Resultado (Comienza a sonar When I Swing By ) '''Blang: Wow... Que final. Nyxs: Spider-Man y Batman son sin duda héroes que pueden superar toda clase de adversidad, sin embargo, obviamente hay cosas que los diferencian del uno del otro. Aunque no lo crean, hay cosas en las que Batman supera a Spider-Man sea por mucho o por poco. Batman se podría considerar mas experimentado, teniendo una mayor experiencia en combate, tanto con peronas normales como con super humanos, además de superar a Spider-Man en el aspecto del armamento, teniendo una gran cantidad de herramientas que le serian de mucha ayuda contra el héroe de Queens Blang: Bats es sin duda un gran artista marcial, sin embargo, no es el mejor, pues este a sido superado por artistas como Lady Shiva o Karate Kid. Mientras tanto, Spidey a mostrado ser superior a artistas marciales del nivel de Iron Fist o Daredevil, los cuales son considerados de los mejores artistas marciales del planeta que junto a sus poderes los hacen oponentes de temer. Ventana Emergente: La habilidad en combate de Spider-Man es tan alta que Iron Fist a dicho que seria incapaz de derrotarlo. '' Nyxs: Si ya con tal habilidad en el combate ya es peligroso, combinar esa habilidad con sus poderes arácnidos que le dan una fuerza y velocidad muy superior a Batman, lo harían un oponente que Batman no podría superar, incluso si este usara su habilidad para predecir los movimientos de sus enemigos mediante sus musculos, pues la alta velocidad de Spider-Man no le permitiría reaccionar a tiempo. '''Blang: El gran numero de herramientas de Batman sin duda le darían muchos problemas a Spider-Man, sin embargo, estas solo estarían atrasando lo inevitable, pues Spider-Man seria capaz de reaccionar a estas sin muchos problemas o incluso contrarestar gran parte del arsenal de Batman con sus mismas telarañas y sus distintas sustancias o formas que pueden tomar.' Nyxs: En sentido arácnido es clave en este combate, contrarrestar a la perfeccion el sigilo y factor sorpresa. Blang: Ya sabemos que dirán "Pero Batman venció a Superman y a la Justice League" Nyxs: Em... No. Dejenos explicarlo. Aun cuando Batman a vencido a Superman, en todos sus combates, Batman tenia kriptonita o Superman se contiene demasiado, siendo el mejor ejemplo de estos dos ejemplos es "Dark Knight Returns" Blang: Incluso han habido momentos en los que aun con kriptonita, Batman no a logrado vencer a Superman, el mejor ejemplo de esto es "Lex Luthor Man of Steel" donde solo faltaron unos centímetros para decirle adiós a Batsy. ' Nyxs: Ademas, hay algo que muchos no cuentan en esas victorias, y es que Batman tenia tiempo de preparación, y haberle dado para esta Death Battle hubiera sido darle una ventaja injusta, pues si le damos tiempo de preparación a Batman, obligatoriamente también tendríamos que darle tiempo de preparación a Spider-Man. ''Ventana Emergente: Peter a admitido que incluso tiene un plan para detener a Hulk, aunque este plan incluye matarlo, algo que Peter espera jamas hacer. '''Blang: Batman es posiblemente mas inteligente, experimentado, y tiene mejor armamento, sin embargo, Spider-Man es fácilmente mas fuerte, rápido, durable, y sus telarañas y sentido arácnido le terminaría dando la victoria tarde o temprano. Nyxs: El ganador es Spider-Man. Spidey Wins.jpg Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Simbiothero Categoría:Héroe vs Héroe Categoría:Marvel VS DC Categoría:DEATH BATTLES Fanon Completadas